Defeated
by Sasukes Brother
Summary: The shinobi world has greatly changed since the last great shinobi war. The Uchiha clan rules over their fellow man uncontested. Nobody can resist them.


**Defeated**

**Author: Sasuke's Brother**

'Please the Uchiha'

This was the message implanted into every person's subconscious.

'Please the Uchiha'

This was engraved into every child's mind at birth.

'Please the Uchiha'

This was the simple instruction transmitted by Uchiha Itachi to the human race.

The leaders of the Shinobi world had been led to believe that Uchiha Madara's Tsuki no Me was going to trap the world in an eternal genjutsu, but in reality, his plan was to have Itachi use the Kotoamatsukami he received from Shisui to implant into the minds of everyone alive one simple instruction:

'Please the Uchiha'

In the many years that Madara had to plan his message, he came up with one simple rule that would never fail.

'Please the Uchiha'

It wasn't an order like 'Obey the Uchiha'; even subconsciously, the human mind wants to question an order, wants to fight it. It wasn't ambiguous like 'Love the Uchiha'; love could be interpreted in many ways, and to most people love was no reason to obey. No, 'Please the Uchiha' was perfect; in order to please somebody, a person would do anything they were told. In order to please somebody, a person would happily die a horrific death. To please somebody people would never disobey or rebel. So simple, so elegant; the embodiment of everything an Uchiha should be.

xxx

Uchiha Sasuke was bored.

No other word could describe the monotonous drone of his life more accurately. He would wake up, exercise, eat a nutritious breakfast, spar with every person who was classed as an S-Rank criminal in the bingo books of the past regime, shower, eat a nutritious lunch, deal with official business for a few hours before sitting down to eat an evening meal with his remaining family members. The last was always an uncomfortable affair; he enjoyed spending time with his older brother but he could never relax with his uncle in the room. Technically, Madara was a distant ancestor of his, as he and his brother were direct decedents of Madara's younger brother, but referring to the man as great-great-great-great-uncle did not appeal to either him or Itachi. The older man was so ridiculously powerful that Sasuke could swear he could see the ancient chakra emanating from Madara, could feel it pressing down on his chest, restricting his heart and his lungs. It was a paranoid, yet very real, sensation, and he did not like it one bit.

In this new life Sasuke never had anything new to do; he wasn't the kind of person who could relax and read a book like his brother, and he didn't have as many duties as either Itachi or Madara as the latter was still trying to determine how far he should trust Sasuke and, more importantly, how much he should trust Saskuke's judgement. Once again, Itachi outdid his foolish little brother; not only did Madara trust Itachi as much as he could trust another human being, but he also respected his opinions and listened to what the young man had to say.

There was only one thing that interested Sasuke anymore.

If he was not Uchiha Sasuke he would have sighed, or at least shown some sign of his inner hesitance before he pushed through the door to the dining room. As always, he was the last of the three to arrive, it seemed to him that his brother and uncle were almost joined at the hip, if he didn't know any better, he'd swear there was something more to their relationship.

"Hello Otouto," Itachi gave his small smile as he watches Sasuke come through the door. If there was one thing Sasuke was glad of it was that his older brother could smile again, and that he didn't have to pretend to be someone he's not. "Good day?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied in the neutral as he took a seat next to his sibling at the enormous wooden table. Honestly, he couldn't see the point in eating here every day, sure it would be impressive to bring guests to the cavernous room with its ancient writing on the walls and the ceiling so high that they couldn't even install electric lighting, but there weren't any guests, there were only three of them, sitting at a table large enough to seat all the troops of the Shinobi alliance. He frowned to himself mentally; since when did he start exaggerating so much? He really needed a hobby or a really good fight, anything to take his mind off of this inward moping.

"I have a job for you boy," the voice was so unfamiliar to Sasuke that he almost jumped out of his chair and into a fighting stance, as it was his irises were on the verge of bleeding into sharingan. There was a moment of silence as the youngest Uchiha tried to hide his unneeded reaction to his uncle's words. It would have been nice to think that no one saw the momentary lapse in self-control, but he was in the company of two of the most observant people in the world and there was no question in Sasuke's mind that they had both noticed. As the silence drew on it occurred to Sasuke that Madara might have been talking to him, and not his brother. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked towards the head of the table to find the two older men looking at him patiently. Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes slightly to indicate that he was listening and his uncle continued. "I have been inundated with marriage proposals from everyone I meet, from beggars to lords and I am sick and tired of it."

Sasuke was confused, what did his uncle want him to do about that, was he asking for his advice on the matter? "So, make a public announcement that you're not interested or, you know, get married."

"I made an announcement about that a long time ago, as did your brother, the marriage requests aren't for me they are for you."

xxx

Sasuke let out a silent sigh of relief as he fell back onto his bed, he was still fully clothed as he had just gotten back from a very long dinner. How could his uncle expect him to carry on the Uchiha line still? He couldn't, why not ask Itachi; there was nothing preventing him from having children as far as Sasuke knew. So why him?

"What's wrong?" asked a soft, slightly hoarse voice. Sasuke started to relax completely when he felt soft, warm fingers stroking trough his hair, if he were a cat, he bet he'd be purring right now. The nimble fingers started making their way to the back of his head and the black haired teen leaned forward in order to grant the owner better access. Taking advantage of this, the masseur shuffled forwards slightly before lowering his patient's head back down to rest on his lap where his continued his gentle massage of the man's scalp. "You look tired." he murmured.

Sasuke snorted softly "You're one to talk," he felt the hands hesitate in their task and knew he'd said the wrong thing. The raven sighed internally, then sat up and turned to face the smaller man.

Gaara was kneeling on the bed, his eyes cast downwards, trying not to show how Sasuke's words had hurt him. Instantly the Uchiha started feeling guilty; he knew Gaara still had a hard time sleeping, even though the Ichibi had been taken from him over a year ago. A habit that you taught yourself since you were young, in the name of self-preservation, was a tough one to break. The only times Gaara could truly sleep through the night was when he was sleeping with Sasuke, a fact that made said man strangely happy.

If he were anyone else, Sasuke might have embraced the younger man and apologised but he was an Uchiha and as a rule Uchiha found it nearly impossible to admit, even to themselves, that they had done something wrong. Instead he narrowed his eyes at the red head. "Have you come here to make me feel guilty _Kazekage-sama_?" he spat out angrily.

It was Gaara's turn to glare. His head snapped up, his green eyes narrowed along with his lips, which pressed together into a straight, thin line. "If you're going to be a prissy little bitch tonight then I'm leaving." he made the hand symbols to prepare himself to leave in a cloud of sand, they weren't actually necessary, but he wanted to give Sasuke a chance to stop him, which he did. The raven grabbed his wrist, hard.

"You're not going anywhere unless I say you can."

He sat up, roughly pulled the shorter man into his chest and crushing their lips together. A moment's hesitation, and then the red head melted into the embrace.

'Please the Uchiha'

It was at times like this when Sasuke wondered how different things would be if the war had never happened.

As he forced his tongue into Gaara's hungry mouth he imagined trying to force an unwilling Kazekage to submit to his will.

He imagined the struggle that would take place as he tore the others clothes off, so different to the eager divesting that was the reality of the moment.

The fear and humiliation, and unbidden curiosity and desire in his partner's eyes, as he was thrown down on his back. Only the desire swam in the foam green eyes as he hovered over the red head.

The unadulterated ecstasy upon that first entry would be the same though, and all further musings were lost in the utter passion of their joining.

Gaara moaned, and cried out loudly. Sasuke smirked through his gritted teeth; the smaller man was such a delicious little whore. So gorgeous, so dangerous, so tight.

So surprising.

Unexpectedly, Gaara flipped their positions. Sasuke allowed this; they had never done this before, and he was curious as to what the red head intended. He instantly decided that this new boldness was incredibly welcome as his lover braced his hands against the Uchiha's chest and lowered himself slowly onto his length. Sasuke watched with avid attention as the younger man threw his head back in rapture as he slowly rose and repeated the action. The Uchiha's ever keen eyes noticed the others mouth moving in silent words, almost as if he were praying whilst pleasuring his lover. The thought pleased Sasuke so much that he felt himself twitch inside Gaara. Pale green eyes, wide with surprise, met his black ones and the raven lost all self-control.

The former Kazekage gasped as Sasuke sat up, pulled Gaara off of him, turned him roughly around and thrust into him from behind. Like an animal he dominated his mate, placing his hands on the bed on either side of Gaara's face he effectively covered the red head entirely. From the loud, echoing cries, his small lover enjoyed the feeling of complete and utter submission. His dark hair plastered itself to Gaara's sweaty cheek as he thrust demonically into the hot entrance that suddenly tightened deliciously around him as Gaara gave a slight whimper of pleasure and came, all muscles stiffening under Sasuke who pushed himself straight up into a kneeling position. Using his hands on his Gaara's hips as leverage he gave a few more hard thrusts before joining his lover in blissful release.

Slowly, the paralysis of orgasmic delight wore off and Sasuke leaned down to scoop the spent red head into his arms. He lay back onto the pillows, laying Gaara across his chest.

After lying, panting for a while, stroking the silky burgundy locks, Sasuke spoke. "My -" he paused, as he always did when attempting to put words to Madara's relation to him. He admitted defeat quickly. "Madara-sama, tells me that I am the only eligible Uchiha there is, and apparently every woman in the world wants nothing more than to bear an Uchiha heir." He paused for a moment, realising that nothing much had changed there.

"You've always wanted to restore your clan" murmured Gaara causing Sasuke to smirk, satisfied at the bitterness in those words.

"I want us to get married."

A long silence followed Sasuke's words.

"Why?" asked Gaara eventually. His voice was little more than a whisper.

For some reason the question annoyed Sasuke; wasn't it obvious?

"Because you belong to me and I want everyone to know it."

"But everyone already knows," the red head muttered. "You make it pretty obvious when meeting with the Kage."

Once a month, Madara gathered the five Kage and instructed them on his latest policies. Sasuke and Itachi were always present at these events. All meetings would take place around a table, with the Kage on one side, and the Uchiha lined up on the other. Ever since taking the Kazekage as his lover, Sasuke had insisted on him sitting in the space directly to his left, placing him on the Uchiha side of the table. Even though the treatment of Sunagakura had not altered dramatically, there had definitely been a slight shift to leniency in the instructions dealt by Madara.

The move had been advantageous to Gaara's people, but his standing among the other Kage seemed to suffer. None were openly hostile, but most had become cool in their dealings with him. Not only that but, for various reasons, trade deals that Suna had held with the lands of Waves, Earth and Mist for decades all fell apart, leaving Gaara with the humiliating position of asking the Uchiha for help with essential commodities such as food and water which, as a dessert people, Suna was always in perilous need of. Sasuke doubted whether his relationship with Gaara had been a factor in Madara-sama's decision to intervene on Suna's behalf; it was more likely the fact that, on average, Sunagakura produced the toughest, strongest shinobi. Not many, but when you need to learn chakara control just to practice on shifting sand from childhood, chakra mastery comes easily.

The red head shifted slightly until he was gazing up at Saskuke.

"I don't mind," he said reassuringly. "It's just." Sasuke stayed silent as Gaara thought of the right way to phrase the words. "If we get married, I'll be living here, in Konahagura, with you. It's not that I don't want to live with you," he was quick to stress. "It's just that, I'm the Kazakage, and my place is with my people."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted huffily. He had known this would be the ultimatum between them. Gaara was his, and he was jealously protective of him. If anyone ever tried to take the young man away from him Sasuke would just kill them, publicly, and gruesomely enough that it would send a message to anyone else who was thinking along the same lines – not that anyone would – 'Please the Uchiha'. But this; Sasuke knew how to deal with a person coming between them, but a village?

"I don't want to quit."

Gaara's voice was so small that Sasuke barely heard him.

"Please don't make me."

'Please the Uchiha'

"Gaara," Sasuke sat up suddenly, forcing the younger man up with him. He held Gaara's shoulders and made eye contact. There was a sad, reluctant look in the sea-green eyes as they met coal black depths. A pang of guilt stabbed at Sasuke's stomach but was quickly dispelled. "I want you to marry me."

'Please the Uchiha'

The slim shoulders tensed in his hands. Tired green eyes watered with unshed tears. Sasuke could see Gaara desperately battling with his subconscious. But it was no use; the Kotoamatsukami was infallible. There was a flash of wild anger and hatred before the eyes calmed. The red head embraced Sasuke, nuzzling his head into his chest.

"Nothing would make me happier." Came the muffled response.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled Gaara up into a kiss.

Gaara would be happy with him. Because he loved him, and would do anything to please him.


End file.
